Farm Girls
by Jimmy BZ
Summary: Warning contains the following themes: Bestiality, Lesbianism, blowjob, reluctance, Pussy to mouth, kissing etc Horny bailey in the barn with the dog gets caught by miley and her horse


Bailey entered her family barn in a loose over sized tee and cotton panties. She had arrived home from the ship for summer vacation, to find her Mom had turned her room into a sewing room for her hobbies. _'Well better than another whiny sibling'_ she thought as she plopped her sweet ass down on the hay stack. She read her book for a while before she decided to turn in. The air was hot and humid so she took off her shirt, revealing she wore no bra as she lay down on the hammock, falling into a deep sleep.

It was some time later at night when she was awoken by a strange sensation in her nether regions. Looking down she was shocked as she saw Buster, their pet dog, licking at her pussy through her panties. Bailey pushed him away, now wide awake and feeling very horny. Cody was never really active in that department and her toys were in her suitcase at home, but the dog made her feel so… hot. She needed to cum and her fingers were never really enough. Ashamedly, she looked down to were the dog and been licking. _'Well darn if he aint gonna finish the job'_ She called Buster back as she slipped her panties off. She fell to her knees as she bent over and spread her ass cheeks too. Buster immediately restarted his previous tasking of lick her cunt, his tongue travelling from the pussy to her asshole. "OH! Shit" Bailey began to pant as her orgasm approached. She knew this was wrong but… that's what made it feel so good. Cody never made her feel this hot. "I-I am cuming!" As she came Bailey felt something poke against her foot, that's when she saw his member. _'Well it's only fair to return the favour… and beside I always wanted to try… Cody was never open to oral… I am kind of curious and… _

The next thing Bailey knew she was holding his member in her hands, her lips inches away from its head. Letting her tongue out she took a few experimentally licks of it. _'Mmmm... Not bad'_ Bailey then began to slowly descend on it. Licking and sucking it up, inch by inch, till she had 5 of its 9 inches in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down, earning grateful tail wags and barks. Suddenly the pit-bull pushed her back so that she was laying on her back, propped up on her elbows still level with the large dog's stiffness. The down began to ram it down with full force into her unsuspecting mouth. Bailey choked slightly on its large cock as it hit the back of her throat repeatedly. But still her tongue did not waver as it lapped at it, addicted to the taste, turned on by the wrongness of the situation. She pushed the dog off just as it let out a major load, coating her large breasts. Bailey was still catching her breath when;

"Well, look what we have here, a regular bitch of a dog slut"

Bailey was terrified as she looked at the source of the voice. At the entrance to the barn stood another stunning brunette (her neighbour) mounted on her white horse. "M-Miley, what are you doing here?"

"I usually go for a ride when I can't sleep, heard some noises coming from this here barn, and looks like I hit the jackpot." She said with a mischievous grin. "Miley please don't tell anyone, please I…" "Chill honey buns," she said getting off her horse and grabbing Bailey's curvy ass, her nails digging into the soft flesh. "I was sort of hoping to join y'all" Bailey stood there stunned as Miley slipped off her shirt and sexy jeans to reveal an even sexier body. She wore no underwear. Bailey gazed on her with slight jealousy, Miley's boobs were a few sizes bigger than her own, and her ass was even curvier, not to mention those smooth sexy legs.

The horse neighed in the back, drawing their attention. Miley pulled it into the barn and looked under its leg. "Hey Bailey, since you were so good with the dog you think you could help out my pet?" Bailey stared wide-eyed at the horse's dick, which was even larger than the dog's and thicker too. But still she crawled on her hands and knees under his belly nd began to take the head into her mouth, at the same time she felt Miley pushing her tongue into Bailey's wet pussy. Bailey was three inches in when she heard a low moan behind her. She turned slightly without letting go of the horse's hardness to see Miley too was on her hands and knees, and the dog was ramming into her pussy with an incredible speed. Bailey redoubled her efforts on the horse, wanting to get him off so she too could feel her dog in her. Bailey fingered her pussy, as she heard Miley say "Oooh, You like that doggy, you like my dirty pussy, oh I'm such a slut to let a dog fuck me aren't I Buster? Yeah baby right there, fuck me faster Oooh yeah. You ever fucked a real bitch before boy? Don't worry I'm your bitch now, I am you dirty naughty bitch, yeah fuck that pussy." Both the girls came quickly, along with the horse who gave them both a healthy coat of his sperm. So immediately the girls began to lick the sperm off of each other, gathering a maximum in their mouths before going into a very sexy open mouthed kiss, letting their tongues exchange flavours. The animal now very tired, were dozing off, so the girls decided they would have to entertain themselves now. ;-)


End file.
